At present, an M2M application or an M2M service platform directly sends remote management operation to a terminal peripheral through an M2M gateway to implement remote management of the terminal peripheral instead of sending it by parsing data information of the terminal peripheral. Thus, the remote management is not targeted and cannot be processed subsequently, accordingly, the terminal peripheral cannot be remotely managed effectively. Here, the terminal peripheral refers to single equipment having an environment perception function such as a sensor.